


of drunken montagues and tired capulets

by cornunut



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornunut/pseuds/cornunut
Summary: Benvolio slid off the counter, stumbling over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of beer, opening it. “‘m not that drunk. You worry too much. If I knew better I’d say you cared ‘bout me.”or, benvolio is a surprisingly chaotic drunk.
Relationships: Benvolio Montague/Tybalt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	of drunken montagues and tired capulets

Capulet parties were always wild and chaotic, a far cry from the usually dignified persona that the house tried to put on. Tybalt’s aunt always wanted to go all out, inviting anyone and everyone (as long as they weren’t a Montague), and as a result the lush, lavish gatherings always had at least one confrontation or another.

That didn’t prepare him to see Benvolio Montague, obviously drunk, trying to swing wildly at a man who easily had six inches and seventy pounds on him. Tybalt had many questions, mainly  _ what is he doing here? _ and  _ why is Benvolio Montague, of all people, getting into a fight? _

Putting down his drink, Tybalt pushed through the crowd surrounding them, grabbing Benvolio by the biceps and pulling him away from the other man, dragging him into the kitchen. Benvolio apparently didn’t appreciate being taken away from the fight, for he flailed in Tybalt’s arms the entire time.

“Let… let go of me! Lemme at him!” he slurred, hiccuping as he tried to wrestle himself out of Tybalt’s grasp.

“I didn’t peg you as an angry drunk, Montague. Besides, you’re not even supposed to be here.”

There were a few people in the kitchen, but they paid the two men no mind. Tybalt sat Benvolio down on the island counter, as the Montague stopped struggling and realized who was standing in front of him.

“Tybalt?”

“It seems your powers of observation haven’t diminished in your…  _ intoxicated _ state.”

“Huh?”

Tybalt rolled his eyes. “How fucking drunk are you?”

Benvolio slid off the counter, stumbling over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of beer, opening it. “‘m not that drunk. You worry too much. If I knew better I’d say you cared ‘bout me.”

He took a gulp of the bottle, accidentally splashing most of the contents down onto himself. Staring at his now drenched clothes, Benvolio hiccuped, then thrust the bottle onto the counter, the little bit that was left sloshing out, before walking back over to Tybalt, swaying the entire time, and leaning into him. 

“Do you care ‘bout me? Tybalt?”

Tybalt wrinkled his nose in disgust, pushing him away. “You’re drunk, Montague. I’m not in the mood for your antics.”

“Nooo!” Benvolio exclaimed, throwing himself onto Tybalt in a haphazard embrace, the Capulet staggering under the sudden weight. They were face to face, Benvolio’s breath ghosting across Tybalt’s lips.

“I didn’t, I didn’t drink that much,” he said, then hiccuped again. He didn’t bother getting off of Tybalt, who was left to awkwardly hold him up. 

Tybalt sighed. “Why are you even here? What was the point?” His voice was softer than he’d like to admit.

Benvolio shrugged, before looking up at him through his lashes.

“Has… has anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes?” Benvolio slurred, leaning further into Tybalt’s chest, causing the shorter man to stumble backwards, taking the Montague with him.

“What?”

Benvolio stared up at Tybalt, before leaning in and kissing him. It wasn’t a good kiss, with too much tongue, their noses knocking together, but it sent a thrill up Tybalt’s spine all the same. He pulled away, and Benvolio followed, but he avoided Benvolio’s lips.

“You’re drunk, Benvolio.”

Benvolio made a happy sound, before nestling his head in the crook of Tybalt’s neck.

“You’re not going to remember this in the morning.”

“Mm, don’t know that.” 

The words were muffled, as he was speaking into Tybalt’s skin.

“I don’t want to do anything you’ll regret.”

“So you do care ‘bout me?”

“…Yes.”

* * *

Tybalt ended up calling an Uber for Benvolio after writing his number on the Montague’s wrist, seeing as he himself was too drunk to drive. 

The party raged on for a couple hours afterwards, before he decided to retire to his room. Pulling out his phone, he saw ten messages, all from an unknown number.

**??? (12:38 am): Hi**

**??? (12:38 am): Its Benviolio**

**??? (12:39 am): Venbolio**

**??? (12:39 am): Fuck**

**??? (12:39 am): I cnat type rn**

**??? (12:40 am): But i jsut got home**

**??? (12:40 am): Romemo helped sneak me past my aunt cuase she didn’t nkow i went out**

**??? (12:45 am): This is Tyblat right**

**??? (12:46 am): Tybaly**

**??? (12:46 am): Cat Man**

**Tybalt (1:52 am): call me cat man again and i’m blocking your number**

**Benvolio (1:53 am): Yuo love me too muhc ;)**

**Tybalt (1:53 am): *sigh***

In spite of himself, Tybalt smiled, before settling down to sleep.

He quite looked forward to getting to know Benvolio better.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i actually did spell benvolio's name like "venbolio" at one point in the fic (what can i say, the keys are right next to each other), so i decided to keep it for good comedy.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr!](https://tybalt-exe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
